Untitled Gawl Fic
by Lady Douji
Summary: Kanea reflects *spoilers for 3rd and 4th dvds*


Standard disclaimer:  I don't know any of these characters, they are owned by their creator(s)

Warnings: Shonen ai and BIG MASSIVE spoiler for the 3rd and 4th dvds.

Untitled Generator Gawl fic

Ryuko is smirking at the screen.  That same self-satisfied, predatory smirk that's dominated her face since Ryo and Koji lead Natsume to Gawl.  I didn't think this would this painful, watching Gawl struggle against the generator sent to capture him.  Too fatigued from the recent battles to generate himself, he doesn't stand a chance.  The battle is tragically short, ending as Gawl is slammed into a wall and his body slumps into unconsciousness.  I remind myself to stay calm, that we are too close to the end to alert Ryuko to my plans now.  Too bad that doesn't stop the knots and ice from forming in my guts.

            "And so the game comes to an and." Ryuko states turning off the monitor.  "Still those children provided an interesting distraction."

            "Hmm, but have you captured their king, or merely their knight?"

            "I have captured the tool that will allow us to attain our goal."  She gloats, turning around to face me.  "The warrior should be returning shortly.  Let us go inspect our prize Kanae"

            The tension in my stomach only worsens as we meet with the generator that brought the boy in.  Gawl hangs limply in its claws, his face still flushed from his fever and recent exertion.  His brilliant green eyes are closed and hidden from view.  Not for the first time I am grateful my glasses hide the expressions in my eyes.  I am sure not even my vaulted and much practiced control can keep the hatred I'm feeling right now from showing.  Watching Ryuko run her hands over Gawl, tracing his features with her fingers.  I want to tear her away from him and scream at her, "Don't touch him you bitch.  Don't you EVER touch him."

            "Such a pretty young boy." She purrs.  "Such a shame he has to die, but we do need his generator core and include cells.  Perhaps I should save some of his cells and clone him later on.  He is truly a remarkable creature."

            "Looking for a new pet?" I ask, keeping my tone even.

            "Jealous?" Perhaps I simply thinking Natsume could use a brother." She teases; stepping back she continues, "I'll leave the rest to you Kanae.  Take him to lab 42 and prepare him."

            It's a relief when she leaves and I take Gawl from the generator.  He seems lighter than I remember, but then I have grown since the last time I had to carry him.  In the lab I carefully strap him to the examination/dissection table.  I know he will not be there for long.  The other boys will come for Nekasa but leave with him. 

Only when he is securely in place do I give into my own desires.  My first instinct is to check his fever, my hand resting briefly on his cheek, than his forehead.  Satisfied that his fever is going down, I let my fingers slip through his blue-black hair.  I know that this is foolish and perhaps a little dangerous, but this is my last chance to feel this.  The next time I see him we'll be fighting and after that it will be the end.

            So perhaps I am justified and feeling a little sentimental.  It has been years since I've been able to watch him sleep and stroke his hair.  He and Ryo never knew or even suspected that I did that all those years ago when I was Koji.  He always slept so soundly in that cramped room of Masami's house.  I lost count of the times I would stay awake playing with his and Ryo's hair, little reminders of what I might lose if we fail, what we might never have if we succeed.

            It's two weeks until the fated war that creates our world begins.  For the past two weeks there has not been a day when Gawl was not attacked.  The daily battles and wounds taken in those battles are wearing down on him, each battle is a little harder and the wounds take longer to heal.  He's resting now, worn our and feverish, he lies still under Ryo's ministrations.

_            "How is he?"_

_            "Pretty bad," Ryo answers, soothing back Gawl's unruly bangs. "He's exhausted and his injuries are taking all of his energy to heal.  They're not serious but it will be a few days before he's well enough to get up."_

_            We sit in silence for a while each of us lost in thought, reflecting on our self-appointed mission, and how close to failure we seem._

_            "The enemy generators are getting more aggressive." Ryo said finally, breaking the silence.  His voice soft and filled with concern._

_            "They're getting desperate." I replied.  "Time is running out and they need Gawl out of the way."_

_            Watching Gawl sleep for a few more moments I decide on a plan of action._

_            "Start packing." I tell Ryo, "We're leaving."_

_            "Why?_

_            "Gawl is too vulnerable right now.  Our enemies would not even need a generator to kill him now. All it would take is a few strong men to attack here when he's alone.  It would cause too much attention if we stayed here to guard him."_

_            "So we go into hiding." Ryo, said, hands already busy folding our blankets and futons.  "Do you have a place in mind?"_

_            I nod, carefully packing some supplies into a bag. "Yes.  I found a place that is hidden away from their cameras."_

_            He smiles at me confident in my ability to plan and outwit our opponents.  It does not take us long to gather everything and put the room in order.  Fortunately Gawl is sleeping soundly and for once quietly, and I am able to carry him out,, piggy back, without alerting anyone with his snoring.  The night air is chilly, providing a sharp contrast to Gawl warm breath tickling my ear as his head rests on my shoulder. _

            The streets are empty as we walk to the, hopefully, safe have I've located.  Ryo strides beside me, arms full with our bags.  He keeps looking over at Gawl and me unvoiced worry filling his eyes.  I can guess his concerns now, he's worried that exposure to the night's chill with worsen Gawl's condition, worried that we may be attacked before reaching safety, worried that we will fail, and most of all worried that Gawl or I will die because of this mission.  At times I smile reassuringly at him and am grateful that the worried lifts from his eyes for a few moments.             We arrive at the location I found, an obsolete water storage facility, used back when they were building Oju.  There are no cameras in this area of town, overlooked perhaps because it has been abandoned since the year 2000 when work on the permanent water treatment plant was finished.  We settle Gawl as comfortably as we can, his head pillowed on a rolled up shirt, covered with his jacket.  I convince Ryo to rest for a while and he curls up to sleep next to Gawl, one hand resting on his chest.  I sit and watch them for a while, at times giving into the temptation to stroke their hair.

            With a start I realize I've lingered too long.  Leaning close I check the restraints one more time ensuring that they are not too tight.

            "I'm sorry Gawl," I whisper in his ear, even knowing he cannot hear me.  "But soon it will end.  I hope in the next world you create we will still be there and I can show you how much I care."

            As I step back, a re-enforced plexi-glass tube shoots up and surrounds him, reminding me of some exotic insect, pinned and displayed under glass.  I turn around leaving behind for the final time my youth and wait patiently for the future.


End file.
